GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam
GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam is an original mobile suit and one of the variants of GGF-000 Master Phoenix from the SD Gundam G Generation series which debuted in SD Gundam G Generation F. Its default pilot is Mark Guilder. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the GGF-000 Master Phoenix, The Phoenix Gundam is a successful prototype which seems to have few common features with other notable Gundams. However, like most Gundams, it has superior ranged and close combat abilities, as well as the ability to perform an all-range attack using its feather funnels. It also features a nano-skin coating that allows damage to be quickly repaired. Unlike most original units from the G Generation series, the Phoenix Gundam's profile only has its technical information and doesn't mention its background history at all. While Phoenix Gundam's appearance doesn't resemble that of any Gundam type MS from other timelines, it has numerous features seen in past eras. Phoenix Gundam's wings are actually four powerful mega beam cannons. It is also armed with a pair of beam rifle's which can combine into larger beam rifle. Other weapons include vulcan guns, beam sabers and the psycommu remote weapon named, "Feather Funnel". Finally, Phoenix Gundam can transform into "bird mode" and perform a special attack called Burning Fire by covering itself with super heated energy released from the Phoenix cross it then rams through several targets with high speed. While Phoenix Gundam can only transform when performing the Burning Fire, it is flight capable even in it's MS mode. Finally, Phoenix Gundam features a Nanoskin System similar to Turn A Gundam, allowing it to self-regenerate damage. In G Generation Wars, the attack animation of Phoenix Gundam's reveal that it's beam saber can be function as Cosmic Era's beam boomerang. Although the attack still has range of only 1 grid instead of 2-4 like beam boomerang. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The Phoenix Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers for close combat. It also uses the beam sabers as beam boomerangs for medium ranged enemies. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The unit is armed with four beam cannons on its wing binders with a high power output and it also serves as boosters when the unit is in flight mode. ;*Vulcan Gun :Uniquely, the Phoenix Gundam were equipped with an pair of Vulcan Guns, which allows Phoenix Gundam to shoot down missiles or enemy aircraft. ;*Combinable Beam Rifle :The Phoenix Gundam was equipped with two beam rifles with an variable output, which allows the unit to deliver the great damage to the enemies and it was able combine the beam rifles into the powerful beam launcher. ;*Feather Funnel :The Phoenix Gundam are equipped with six and only Psycommu remote weaponry, "Feather Funnel" and the funnels are stored in the wing binders of the Phoenix Gundam. Like any other remote weaponry, these funnels are requiring continuous charging for longer use. *'Burning Fire' System Features ;*Nano-Skin System :The Phoenix Gundam has the same Nano-skin System as the Turn-A does, which allows the mobile suit to have quick repairs. ;*Black Box Replication History Little is known about the Phoenix Gundam's origins. Officially, it is believed to come from beyond the solar system, like the CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X. This, along with its nano-skin system, have lead many to believe that Phoenix Gundam is somehow related to the Turn-X and its "brother", the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam. Some speculate that the Phoenix Gundam is meant to combine aspects of all the Gundam universes; indeed, some even believe that the Phoenix is the true essence of the Gundam, given physical form. However, all this remains speculation, and the Phoenix Gundam's true origins remain a mystery. In SD Gundam G-Generation Spirits, it was revealed that it was constructed from it's failed prototype and been enhanced with various technology from all eras. In SD Gundam G-Generation World, the unit was succeeded by the GGH-001 Halphas Gundam and the GGV-000 Barbatos which took the data from the Phoenix to develop 2 Gundams of destructive potential. In G-Generation Over World, it's revealed that the Phoenix Gundam is a perfected model of the GGF-000 Master Phoenix, which is once piloted by Code Phoenix. Gameplay In SD Gundam G Generation F, Phoenix Gundam is the most expensive unit and it is impossible to acquire one without using an ID code. Not only is it a very powerful unit (losing only to joke Psycolo Gundam and Psyco Haro) but Phoenix Gundam can be fused with almost every unit, this allows the player to easily complete unit profiles in the library. However, it becomes weaker in later games and has its fuse list shortened like common MS. In SD Gundam G Generation Wars the Phoenix Gundam can be combined with Haro, in order to obtain the incredibly powerful "Phoenix Gundam (Full Power)", which can be combined with every mecha in the game except basic-type mobile suit and another "Phoenix Gundam (Full Power)". It is also one of the most expensive (150000 Credits, while the normal Phoenix Gundam only costs about 50000). In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld, the Phoenix Gundam can be obtained by raising the GGS-000 Phoenix Zero's level to the level 3 and added at the shop with the cost about 19300 while the Phoenix Gundam (Full Power) can be obtained by raising the normal Phoenix Gundam's level to the level 5 and added at the shop with the cost about 50000. Variants ;*GGH-001 Halphas Gundam ;*GGV-000 Barbatos ;*GGF-000 Master Phoenix Picture Gallery Phoenix Gundam Cannons Deployed.jpg|GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam - Cannons Deployed SD Phoenix Gundam.jpg|Super Deformed (SD) - Phoenix Gundam phoenix gundam.jpeg img.jpg GGF-001_Phoenix_Gundam.jpg|SD GGF-01 Phoenix Gundam as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes References 1340506001821.jpg SD GGW GW - Phoenix - Phoenix Zero - Article.jpg 54974554201103272012281892672222221 000.jpg External Link *GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam on MAHQ.net *GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam on WordLingo.com